Best FriendCousinLover
by yaoifreak122
Summary: Jasper likes Henry, Henry feels the same. Smut, yaoi, and lemony goodness, dont like dont read!


**well, i'm not sure how i feel about this but i finished it and i wanted to get you guy's opion beofre i call it a failure. dont be shy, please review! 3 chu!**

Jasper had never been much of a ladies man but he never believed he could be gay. Still he couldn't deny the way he felt when he looked at his cousin. Henry was tan, and fit, and made Jasper feel like a school girl with a crush. It was wrong he knew, they were both boys not to mention blood relatives, but still late at night when he lay in bed, it was Henry who over took his thoughts. It was easy enough to deal with…until that day Henry came into their room, a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked. Henry shook his head, shifting awkwardly. Jasper raised an eyebrow at his cousin. "Come on Henry, you can talk to me." The blonde sat down heavily on his cousin's bed, sighing.

"It's just…I always thought I knew a lot but…I've never been so confused," Henry confided.

"What are you confused about?" Jasper asked, moving to sit next to his cousin.

"Well…um…have you ever liked someone you know you shouldn't?" Jasper blushed brightly, looking away.

"Uh…yeah."

"Really?" Jasper nodded, Henry hesitantly placed a hand on his cousin's knee, "I…I just don't know what to do Jasper, I'm not sure I can control myself much longer." Jasper gasped, realizing what Henry meant. He gently laid his hand over Henry's.

"Neither can I," he whispered. The boy's looked at each other, their eyes locking. "I love you Henry." Without a moment's hesitation Henry leaned in, crushing Jasper's lips with his own. They fell back onto Jasper's bed, groping and touching each other like this would be there only chance. In the midst of their passion Henry's knee grazed Jasper's crotch causing the smaller boy to cry out. Henry instantly pulled away.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked, staring down at Jasper who looked back through hooded eyes.

"It didn't hurt that bad. Now please," Jasper reached out and encircled Henry's neck with his arms, "I can't hold back much longer, please kiss me." After a moment's hesitation Henry leaned back in and gave his cousin what he wanted. The boy's moaned against each other's lips. But it wasn't enough. Soon Jasper was struggling to remove his shirt while keeping his lips against Henry's. The blonde pulled away to smile.

"See there's a reason I where button downs," he said, helping pull Jasper's shirt off, "easier to get off." Jasper smirked.

"Yeah, they are." Reaching up Jasper gripped Henry's shirt and pulled, buttons flew off onto the floor, soon the remains to the shirt followed the buttons.

"Hey," Henry pouted, "I got that in Libya!" Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Henry!"

Pants were the next thing to come off. Once the boys were down to their underwear Jasper knew their was no turning back, he was going to lose his virginity to his best friend, his cousin, his male friend who was also his cousin.

'_My brain is repeating itself, I'm losing it! Henry's going to make my brain explode if he keeps touching me, but if he stops I'll kill him.'_

"Jasper?" Henry asked, starring down at his cousin/lover.

"Um…what?" Jasper asked, wondering how long he'd been out of it.

"I asked…if you want to…go all the way? Or is it not called that?" Jasper smiled at his cousin's naïve ways.

"Yes Henry, that's what it's called, and yes I want you." Needing no more encouragement Henry rips off Jasper's underwear. Before the other boy can say anything Henry is out of his underwear and thrusting into his cousin. "AH! H-Henry!" The blonde stares dumbly down at his lover.

"What?"

"That hurt!"

"Oh, sorry," Henry said, quickly trying to pull out. Jasper grabbed his hips holding the other boy in place.

"No! Don't move!" They both stayed perfectly still. Finally Jasper sighed, relaxing slightly. "O-ok, you can move." Slowly Henry withdrew and just as slowly thrust back inside his cousin. He set a agonizingly slow pace and finally Jasper decided to take charge, thrusting backward he buried his cousin to the hilt inside him, causing Henry to brush against the secret little bundle of nerves inside his lover. They both cried out in pleasure. Henry finally got the idea, thrusting harder and faster into Jasper.

"Oh God Jasper you're so tight! It feels better then anything!"

"Ugh! Henry, faster!" the blonde nodded, thrusting faster then he thought possible, "!" Jasper screamed. Henry merely grunted in response, feeling the familiar building in his lower stomach.

"Jasper I'm going to cum!"

"M-me too!" Jasper cried out, "Let's do it together." Henry nodded, more the willing to do what ever his beautiful cousin/lover wanted.

"Ugh I'm about to blow Jas-"

"Uhhhhhhh!" Jasper moaned, as Henry filled him causing him to release as well. After two full minutes of orgasmic bliss Henry collapsed onto his cousin. They both breathed heavily and held each other close.

"Hey Jasper," Henry said after a minute.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we should tell you dad about this." Jasper laughed softly.

"No, that would probably be a bad idea."


End file.
